Two-Tails Corrupted Chakra Mode
The Two-Tails Corrupted Chakra Mode (破損したテールチャクラモード, Fuhai Nibi Chakura Mōdo) is heighten transformation unique to the jinchūriki that have mastered the chakra of the Matatabi and someone who's mastered Sage Mode of the corrupted variety. Appearance Originally, using the Two-Tails' chakras, the user formed a human-like shape around themselves. Now, along with the inclusion of the two extra energies, the appearance grows darker and more grandiose. When entering into this form, the sudden increase in chakras is so hot and condensed around that user, that it can even vaporize most of water-based Senjutsu and nullify the effects of regular fire-based Ninjutsu indefinitely and defend against fire-based Senjutsu rather well. With the two separate modes mixing into one, both characteristics are shown. The sinister flame-like appearance of Chaos Sage Mode is dominant in appearance, but the previous blood red is absent. Instead it mixes with the former azure of the Two-Tails Chakra Mode in which creates the dark blue flames Matatabi is most known for, except it borderlines on being considered a dark shade of purple. The chakra cloak around their entire body gains the feline appearance, hosting the presence of claws on their hands and the feline ears atop of their head. With the power granted by this form, the jinchūriki not only manifests both of Matatabi's tails, but even their eyes take one the coloration of the Tailed Beast, i.e. yellow on the right and green on the left. One can also manifest feline-like chakra appendages to use as a medium for new techniques. When doing this, these chakra arms carry the chaotic influence of Chaos Sage Mode and thus can't hold onto objects for more than a few seconds. Through the use of these chakra arms, techniques spawned by hand like the Rasengan and Chidori/Hell Stab are far more dangerous because of the chakras that composed the individual techniques. Advantages This chaotic state holds multiple advantages, combining said advantages from both states, respectively. Thus, the two techniques effectively empower each techniques' own weaknesses, causing those weaknesses to have less of an effect on the user. *The user's strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and stamina are immensely increased. While the overall state is not on par with Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, it doesn't become threatened by it... **Though if the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi incorporates Sage Mode into it's state, then it depends on the user's own skills to get themselves out of the pickle. *The techniques produced by this state are bolstered exponentially, in which even an ordinary C-rank technique has the potential of being S-rank in destructive capabilities. **The Ninjutsu and even Taijutsu strikes are accompanied by a visible burst of powerful corrupted Natural Energy. These strikes eat masses of matter and causes them to disintegrate at 45% the rate of Dust Release. Disadvantages *This state shares some of the weaknesses of the Two-Tails Chakra Mode and Chaos Sage Mode, respectively, mainly Dust Release and the more powerful Explosion Release techniques. *Against those stronger Senjutsu-Enhanced Water Techniques, the state is still weak against it, but can withstand it for a small amount of time before being forced to revert to a Sage-Enhanced Version 2 cloak. Any longer and only the Chaos Sage Mode remains. **Something like a rainstorm/thunderstorm will not be enough to hamper this technique to such a degree. *The user is still susceptible to Sound Ninjutsu Techniques. If an opponent was to utilize this to their advantage by creating a strong enough wall of super sonic, sound waves and revert a user that is within this transformation back into their version-two state. *An opponent that is well-adept in sealing techniques can disrupt the process and/or transformation into this state, reverting the person whom was marked with the technique back into their original state.